Where, oh where has my husband gone?
by FiveMetersOfPrussia
Summary: Finland gets stuck doing work all day, when Sweden disappears. What happens when he goes and looks for him, but finds Denmark when he returns home? And where in the world had Sweden gone? Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Tino gets stuck with work all day, Berwald disappears off to who knows where. But the trick is finding him again.

AN: Hello all! This is my first Hetalia fic, so I'm sorry if it's a bit ooc… But, I hope you enjoy it!

Pairing: SuFin! 3

Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own Hetalia, or any of it's lovely characters.

~ Now on with the Show ~

Busy, busy, busy… It was like Tino hadn't moved from his perch all day! He'd been so occupied with work all day long… But he had to get it done! Biting his lip, he glanced over to the clock, which stared back at him with a bitter reality; it was eleven o' clock at night. "Oh, my…" he murmured, violet eyes shifting back to the computer screen. He was nowhere near done yet, and he still had so much more to do… But he was exhausted! The thought of having to stare at the computer screen for even one more minute made him want to burst into tears like a small child with a scraped knee.

But he needed to do work. No matter how much he didn't want to… Maybe a few more minutes, then he could go curl up in bed with Berwald- Wait, where _was _Berwald, as a matter of fact? Tino hadn't seen his husband once all day…. Not that he'd been paying much attention to anything else that moved, aside from the letters on the screen. And when did he start referring to him as his husband? This whole "m'wife" thing was starting to rub off on him…

None the less, Tino saved his work and closed the laptop, taking the excuse to stop working all too willingly. It wasn't like Berwald to just disappear like that… True, he let him work, but he would come and make sure he hadn't fried his brains completely every once in a while. "Maybe I just didn't notice?" he said, trying to reason to himself. He wandered through the house, peering into every room, around all the corners, and still there was no Berwald to be found. If Tino had been worried before, it was nothing compared to now. Where had his husband - there it was again! - gone?

Tino searched the house again, trying to find a note or something, indicating where his lover had run off to, but again he turned up empty handed, leaving him more distressed. He hadn't checked outside, yet… Maybe he was out walking Hanatamago? But, at eleven o' clock at night…? With a heavy, shaky sigh, Tino pulled on his jacket and shoes, and grabbed a flashlight before heading out. He had to at least try, didn't he? However, just as he was about to leave, he realized that if Berwald came back before he did, it would only cause him to worry as well. So, being a good wife, he left a note on the front door, smiling a little to himself before he scampered off.

The cold wind bit at his cheeks, turning them a pretty shade of red as he walked out, sounding a bit like the boy who called wolf as he called out to his missing husband. "Berwald!" he tried again, his throat aching with all the screaming. "Berwald!" He sighed, stopping in his place on the road as he watched the light of his flashlight begin to dim. How long had he been out there? He didn't know, but it looked as if this wasn't going to get him anywhere any time soon. "Berwald..." he murmured hoarsely, hanging his head in defeat. Where had he gone...? Sullenly, he turned an began his trek back home, calling out to his lost lover until his throat hurt to much to make another sound. Where, oh where had his husband gone? It was morning by the time Tino had managed to find his way back, the pale light of the early dawn alighting on the home that lay vacant in his absence.

Or so he thought, at any rate. As Tino walked up to the front door, he saw that his note was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Berwald was home? In a rush of excitement, Tino all but tore the door down in his haste to get inside. But upon entering, it was not Berwald who was there to greet him... Instead, he came face to face with another Nordic; Denmark. "Nice of you to drop in." Mathias grinned.

That's all for now! I'll have another post up soon, mmmkay?

Reviews are always loved~ Plus, you can help me decide what happened to Sweden, if you like.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry I fell off the face of the earth for a while, life decided to hit me like a ton of bricks for fun. Again. But I'm back, and I brought you all a shiny new chapter! Hooray! And thank you to everyone who reviewed~ It made my day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's fabulous characters.

Recap:

As Tino walked up to the front door, he saw that his note was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Berwald was home? In a rush of excitement, Tino all but tore the door down in his haste to get inside. But upon entering, it was not Berwald who was there to greet him... Instead, he came face to face with another Nordic; Denmark. "Nice of you to drop in." Mathias grinned.

Tino stared blankly at Mathis as the front door stood ajar, forgotten and lonely. Violet eyes were round as dinner plates and frozen like a deer in headlights as the Dane's words hung in the suddenly frigid air, weightlessly heavy and miserable. "I live here." Tino blurted, suddenly jolting back to life. But at the Dane's bark of laughter, he could have kicked himself. He sounded… Like a complete idiot! He couldn't let the Dane get the best of him… He had t find out what he was doing here! And why he was inside when his dear Berwald was not… Tino jumped in realization, looking back at Mathis with urgent questions burning his tongue. He had so many things to ask all at once, but if he tried to voice them all at the same time it would just come out muddled and it wouldn't make any sense, and… And… And- "Have you seen Berwald?" he asked. Well… Sort of. With all the pent of energy and questions swimming through his worried head it was just a bit louder than he would have liked.

Mathias looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What?" he asked incredulously. "You mean to tell me that Berwald is gone?" Aw, poor little Finland was all alone… He couldn't help it if he grinned wickedly at the prospect, even just a little bit. This was… Delightful. He could get back at Berwald via his beloved Finn! "Have you seen him?" Tino asked again, frowning deeply at the grinning Dane. The smile that splayed itself across his face worried him. He hadn't seen him like that since… Tino tried to shake the thoughts from his head as he cautiously slid further into the house, his eyes never leaving the Dane.

"No, not recently." Mathias shrugged nonchalantly, regarding the Finn lazily. He watched as Tino visibly deflated a little, and bit his tongue to keep from smirking. Berwald was gone, and now he had the Finn to himself to do whatever the hell he wanted… He could almost taste the bittersweet tang of revenge. "What are you doing here, then?" Tino asked, cautious. He might as well ask before the Dane chased him down and made life miserable… Right? Not that it was going to get him anywhere, but it was good to know. "Well, I have a similar problem, you see… My Norge seems to be missing as well." The Dane huffed, frowning a little.

Now, it wasn't as if the Norwegian allowed this whole "let's spend every day together" sort of thing to happen, but… It had been just far too long since Mathias had seen him! "He's gone too?" Tino asked, frowning lightly. Where would Norway go? And why was everyone suddenly turning up missing? But that was not the point, was it? "So… Why are you here?" he asked, knitting his brows together. It wasn't as if Norway would come here, anyway… Even if he were to run off.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, precisely at the time that Denmark snorted in indignation: He thought Norway had run off as well. By the look on Mathias' face, Tino's guess was right on the spot as to why he'd come. But he wasn't planning on sticking around to ask more questions, so he turned and bolted into the depths of the house, scrambling to get into a small space to use as a hidey hole. At first, all he could hear was the Dane's laughter following him, but soon enough he could hear his footsteps perusing him as well. Tino made a mad dash to the bedroom, shutting the door tightly and locking it before scrambling into the closet. It was all of three seconds before he was inside, door closed, and making himself small in one of the corners.

Then it was time to wait. He could hear the Dane's footsteps if he listened carefully, straining his ears to hear them as they faded… But as they returned, his breath caught and for a second, it was as if hell were freezing over. What was happening, and more importantly why? Where was Berwald…? And Norway, for that matter! It wasn't like him to just leave without a word… But that was far from the point. He flinched as he heard the Dane begin to fidget with the door, violently rattling the door knob until he thought it would simply turn to powder from the force.

Then the jiggling stopped, and it was eerily silent for a moment, and Finland could have sworn he stopped breathing. The silence, terrifying as it was, was soon broken by the sound of the Dane's boot banging against the door in an attempt to bring it down. He flinched each time, realizing that Mathias was that much closer to his hiding spot. That much closer to finding him… That much closer to what ever the Dane had in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello there my pretties! I come baring the third chapter for you!

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! It is always appreciated~ I haven't quite decided what happened to Berwald, yet...

But I do know what's gonna happen to Tino! 3

recap: _Then the jiggling stopped, and it was eerily silent for a moment, and Finland could have sworn he stopped breathing. The silence, terrifying as it was, was soon broken by the sound of the Dane's boot banging against the door in an attempt to bring it down. He flinched each time, realizing that Mathias was that much closer to his hiding spot. That much closer to finding him… That much closer to what ever the Dane had in store for him. _

Tino backed further into the corner of the closet as Mathias continued his assult on the door, trying his best to keep quiet as his fear gnawed at his belly. Where had his Berwald gone? And why... Why did he just run off without a word? If it had been any other place, Tino would have felt hurt by this sudden abandonment, but the sound of Mathias' boot pounding against his bedroom door brought him to reality. What was the Dane going to do to him? He had absolutely no idea where Norway was! He couldn't even find Berwald... But Mathias didn't seem to upset that the Norwegian was missing, in all honesty... But that may have just been a guise. None the less, Tino winced as the sound of wood cracking filled his ears. The thick wood of the door was groaning, cracking, and splintering under the determined force. The Finn silently pleaded with whatever god was out there to help him. He didn't know what Mathias was going to do to him, but he knew that he really did not want to find out.

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

Tino bit his lip and curled his arms around himself protectively, trying to make himself small against the sound. However, with a final kick, the door gave, and the frame broke, splintering wood everywhere. Violet eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the footsteps entered, pausing in the doorway to look over everything. For a long time, the room was silent, leading one to suspect that the search and destroy mission had been temporarily abandoned... But Tino knew better than that. He didn't move an inch from his hiding spot, waiting for Denmark to make a move... Quickly, the footsteps started up again, pacing the room, hunting. This went on for a few minutes, until Tino knew that Mathias had searched the entire room, save the closet.

He knew he was in there.

Tino almost cursed under his breath, frustrated by the whole situation. Mathias already knew where he was! He'd just scuttled about the room to mess with his head! The footsteps stopped outside the closet door, pausing for effect as Tino closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He'd have to face this one alone... Violet eyes sprung open just at the closet door did, leaving a maliciously grinning Dane in the doorway, staring down at the Finn. "Well, well, well... What've we got here?" Mathias hissed, reaching in and snatching the Finn by his shirt. Tino let out a hiss of protest, but quickly silenced himself as the Dane loomed over him terrifyingly. "So, I've got a theory. If Berwald isn't around to hear you scream, will anyone come to save you?" Mathias grinned. Tino blanched, and shook his head, as if trying to deny that this was happening. "No one will save you? Well, that just makes my job all that much easier, then."**  
><strong>

Sorry for the short update! I'll have another one up soon, I promise! But I have to go to bed now...

But read and review~! I'll write faster if you do :'D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello dearies~! Here's the next chapter for you!

I'm sorry the last one was so short! I was half awake when I was writing it... But I wrote you all a longer one this time~

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It makes the sky open up and rain down all the secrets of the Narwhals.

Warning, it's a bit... Well, Danmark is being a douchecanoe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Tino drew in a quick breath, shuddering in fear as Mathias held him up by the front of his shirt. His feet were just barely touching the ground, forcing him to stand on the tips of his toes precariously, making the pins and needles of wait all the more painful. "W-What… What are you going to do, exactly?" he stuttered, violet eyes never leaving the Dane. Mathias, in turn, let a truly insane grin slip onto his features and chuckled darkly. The better question was what wouldn't he do? It was just so very, very easy to get to the little Finn… He could do anything! Absolutely anything… The fear the welled in Tino's eyes was delicious, and electric. The Dan craved more, however… He wanted to hear him scream in pain and misery with the knowledge that Berwald wasn't going to come and save him, because he was nowhere to be seen. "Everything" Mathias said, finally, insane laughter slipping from his lips.

Tino felt as if he could cry…. He was so scared, and so… Alone. For the first time in a long time, he felt so very alone without Berwald by his side, and it hurt. He missed his husband, and Mathias damn well knew it. Tino already knew that this was going to be used against him, because… Well, it was the easiest way to get to him. Mathias drug the Finn out of the room roughly, paying no mind as the smaller tripped and stumbled from the sudden, violent jerk to the front of his clothing. It went like this for several long seconds, until they got to the stairs…. If the small obstacle bothered Mathias in the slightest, he didn't show it as he drug Tino down behind him. Unfortunately for Tino, his stride wasn't as large as Mathias', and he simply ended up falling and being drug around like a rag doll.

Tino gave a soft whimper of pain as each step connected with the back of his legs painfully, leaving the skin red as cherries. "This isn't the worst of it…" he murmured quietly, trying – and failing – to get back up. This only succeded in causing Denmark to have to stop and wait as Tino managed an upright position once again. But as soon as Tino was up, he instantly regretted it, for within the next second a sharp, thick pain forced itself upon his cheek. Mathias lowered his free hand again, glared daggers into the Finn, and went back to dragging him along. Tino stumbled along, raising his hand to his cheek to gingerly touch the now bright red mark, and felt his heart sink down into the depths of his stomach painfully. Where was Berwald? He needed him...

As the Dane toted him along, through the house, and down into the cellar, Tino came to the conclusion that he may very well be gone when Berwald came home This thought, in everything that it was, terrified him beyond all reason. He hadn't ever thought much about his death, but now that he was alone with a furious Mathias… He found that it was the only thing that he could think about. Mathis took Tino down to the cellar, where a slowly dimming light bulb flickered to life as the Dane flicked the switch. It was simple, and rather clean, though neither Tino nor Berwald spent much time in the cellar. Tino simply couldn't let it get all neglected and frightening… He was especially glad for that now that it looked like he was going to be spending quite a lot of time down here. Mathias unceremoniously dropped Tino in a corner, going back to close the cellar door tightly, with his anticipation burning in the pit of his stomach.

Tino landed with an 'oomf!' and bit his lip, scuttling back towards the wall in hopes that he would simply sink into it. Where was Berwald? It seemed to be a question he asked himself every five seconds now, because he could think of nothing else to ask himself. He was far to frightened for any other train of thought… So he clung to the most recent; the most familiar. It had held so much purpose only several minutes ago. But now, it seemed a foolish thing to think about

As Mathias came back, Tino tried desperately to find a way to become one with the wall, fear pooling endlessly in his violet eyes. This only fueled the fire. "Trying to run away again, Tino?" Mathias sneered darkly, walking over towards the corner where Tino was now trapped. Tino shuddered, shaking his head violently as the wall refused to budge. The Dane knelt down in front of the Finn, chuckling maliciously as he eyed him considerably. Berwald would pay for leaving… One way or another. "To bad Berwald isn't going to save you." He said, scowling. Tino crumpled a little, looking away as the painful reality bit at him harshly. Tino shook his head again, and glowered at the Dane defiantly, trembling in fear, hurt, and anger. "He'll come back." He said firmly. He would come back… He wasn't ever gone for long. However, he always told Tino where he was going… But he would come back. He had to…

Mathias laughed and shook his head. "He's gone, and you're all alone. Even if he returns, you will have been left at my mercy… You will be afraid of shadows by the time I am done with you." He promised. Tino shuddered, but held onto what little ground he'd gained… He was terrified of what would happen if he were to give it up. But there was nothing more to be said, apparently, because in the next second, Tino found himself gasping for air desperately as a hand closed down tightly around his neck. He struggled, clawed, and kicked out angrily but it seemed to all be in vain. Mathias drug the suffocating Finn into the middle of the floor and dropped him once again, setting to producing rope from the depths of his coat. "Let the games begin." The Dane purred horridly. Tino coughed and sputtered, forcing air back into his lungs painfully in an attempt to remember how to breathe. It was to no avail, however, as he was soon forced into the floor face down as the rope was tied around his wrists painfully, forcing the reality to finally sink in. He was going to die here… He was going to die alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Berwald and Nikolas have now been located! It'll get better, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia T^T

For hours, Tino had screamed in pain, finally unable to take it anymore as the next reign of hell set in. He eventually slipped into unconsciousness, unable to tell whether or not the Dane kept at his wicked game of making Tino's life a living hell. He was left upon the floor in the same position; tied down and miserable, but there was the addition of many, many violently red spots that would quickly become bruises, swelling, and some blood spattered here and there. Denmark wouldn't bleed him yet… Now, he would toy with his head first, dangle to idea of further danger in front of him like a cruel trick. If Mathias was worried about Berwald's return, he did not show it, as he sat off to the side idly, thinking of what he would do next. His captive was still unconscious as of yet, so he had some time on his hands. But what would he do? He could poke around the house for a bit… Maybe sniff out something that might lead to the reason for Berwald's absence… Not that he would have cared if it didn't have the possibility of leading him to Nikolas.

Mathias frowned deeply, perplexed by the absence of his lover, loathing not knowing where he'd disappeared to. With minimal attention, he thought of how Tino must be missing Berwald, but dismissed it easily, for Tino was nothing more than his plaything at this moment. So, with a heavy sigh and a load of boredom, Mathias stood up and wandered back up the stairs, locking the door tightly behind him. It was then that he began his snooping, increasingly irritated by all of the stupid things that he found littered across the house. There were pictures, books, candles… The usual, but there were also random toys and such every now and then as well. "Must be Peter's." the Dane muttered, wrinkling his nose lightly in disapproval. Such a messy kid… None the less, he continued on, unaware of Tino stirring awake in the basement.

The first thing that came to Tino's mind was pain. He felt it all over, in every end of his body and to the very core of his bones. It was a slow burning, throbbing pain that left one writhing and groaning for lack of anything better, because it was so very hard to think of anything else. However, there was one thought that, above all else, plagued his mind. Where was Berwald? Now, Tino had been worried before he found Denmark, but this prolonged absence was more than just concerning. What if something had happened to him? Tino all but began hyperventilating at the thought, but stifled a cough as his ribs ached and his ribs burned. "Ow…" he breathed, screwing his eyes shut. He just wanted everything to go back to normal…. He missed Berwald. He missed not having Denmark here… And he couldn't help but wonder where Norway had gone too.

- - - -

With a heavy sigh, Berwald shifted his gaze across the glass case from one end to the other, trying desperately to make a decision. He'd spent hours upon hours searching through numerous shops, but it seemed that he was doomed to have no luck. So, keen to keep the object a surprise, he'd called for back up in his desperation. "Have you found one yet?" Nikolas asked exasperatedly. He was exhausted from this endless search and wanted to just go home already! But he knew that if he left Berwald to his own devices he would never make it back to Finland… Then there would be a search party for Berwald and it was just more of a headache than he was willing to put up with. He already had his fill of them with Denmark. "N't y't." Berwald frowned. Nikolas sighed and considered bashing Berwald's head into the glass counter of the jewelry strore, nearly at his wits end with this quest to find an engagement ring.

Berwald frowned apologetically at the Norwegian and sighed himself. "If you w'nt you c'n go h'me…." He muttered, turning his gaze back to the counter critically, sighing in vexation. No matter how many rings he looked at, none of them were the one for Tino. None of them were perfect… He'd already gone to so many places, trying desperately to hunt down the perfect ring for his sweet little Finn. He'd been so preoccupied that he'd even forgotten to go home! He couldn't stop now, though… There was only a handful of places he hadn't looked yet, and he refused to give up. "As much as I'd love to, you'll be here for years if I leave." Nikolas said matter-of-factly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Of broken hearts

Summary: In which Denmark and Tino are both broken hearted, and Berwald and Nikolas finally come back.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I'm sorry it took me such a very, very long time to get back to this story! I just temporarily lost the spark of inspiration that had started this, but I am back~! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

A week had passed since Denmark had first come to plague Tino's home. A week and three days since the Dane had last heard from his Norge. And three days since Tino had simply stopped responding to anything that the Dane did to him. The blonde lay on the floor, ragged and broken as ever, and simply stared out at the nothingness that had become his basement. He could no longer see the boxes of happy memories that littered the room... No, he saw walls and walls of cardboard that loomed over him ominously as he gazed at them from his position on the floor. He was covered in blood and bruises, but that was of little consequence to him now. All that mattered now was that he remain as silent as possible. If he did that, then the Dane would get frustrated and leave him be for most of the day. Sure, it came with the heavy price of Mathias doing everything in his power to break Tino into pieces, but the little Finn was resilient and silent, for it was worth the hours of peace that he got afterward.

With this free time he thought of his Berwald, of how much he missed him... He wondered if Berwald missed him too, wherever it was that he had gone. He thought of Peter, and how worried he must be by now. He was almost always here with he and Berwald, and that thought alone scared the poor Finn half to death. What if Peter had come by? What if Denmark was doing the same thing to him somewhere else in the house? He had asked the Dane if Perter had come by once... But it only served to earn him an extra hour of hell, for the Dane had _"No fucking clue as to where the little brat has run off too"_. Tino missed his little boy, and worried about him, and hoped against hope that he was safe. Maybe he was with Berwald? He hoped so... At least then, he knew that Peter would be taken care of.

Tino blinked slowly as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the dark basement, only to screw his eyes shut as a light flicked on. From somewhere to his left, he heard Mathias snort in irritation, both of them knowing full well that that was the best reaction that Tino was going to offer up in the next few hours. Well, that was what Tino had thought, at least. "Your brat came by this morning." Mathias said flatly. He watched the Finn closely, but there was no movement, no light... Nothing. "He kept askin' where you had gone, and if I'd seen Berwald."

At this Tino felt his heart clench painfully. Peter wasn't with Berwald? Then... Then where had he been for the last week? Who had been taking care of him? And where in God's name was Berwald? Tino was silent as tears welled up in his eyes, unable to make any mover to wipe them away as they fell to the ground. Where was Berwald, and why did he just leave them like this? Mathias went on, paying no mind to the silent blonde. "He'd said that Norge was with him, last he heard, but nobody's seen either of them for days." Finland shut his eyes slowly and calmly tried to force himself to breathe, despite feeling as if he'd been punched in the stomach several times. Berwald had been with Nikolas this whole time... He'd left him here on his own to go and run off with Norway. Without meaning to, he broke his silence and let out a small cry as sobs shook his beaten and bruised body, not noticing the grim smile that Denmark wore.

He had felt the same way, but his actions were quite different. He had gone out and hacked half of the forest that surrounded the small house, and now had a lovely wood pile outside. But as he watched the small, broken, bloodied Finn sob, he couldn't help but feel like a major asshole. With a heavy sigh, the Dane walked over to Tino and knelt down next to him, untying his hands from behind his back. Tino took this information in slowly, and sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest as he swiped at his eyes. Mathias watched Tino for a moment, silent and guilty, before he got up and left Tino to think over this information. All the way up the stairs, he could hear Tino's sobbing, and for a moment it honestly broke his heart, but there wasn't really a damn thing that he could do about it now. After all, he was in relatively the same boat, because it was _his_ Norge that had run off with Tino's husband. Denmark snorted and shook his head before heading to the kitchen to retrieve a beer and drown out the bitter taste of heartache.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. Deep, sea green eyes gazed listlessly at the receipt, stating that the purchase of a white gold ring holding a simply amethyst had been purchased. He'd found it... He'd found the ring for his Tino. His search was over! Now he could go home and show his Finn just how much he loved him, and also how much he had missed him. Nikolas, who had been a good sport about the whole thing - up until the later hours of the nightly browsing - sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can we go now? I'm sure that idiot Den has destroyed half the house by now." the Norwegian said flatly. This seemed to snap Berwald out of whatever thought he'd been in, and he nodded as they turned to leave the store. It was relatively quiet as they began to make their way home, and time was spent either sleeping or nibbling at food, or reading. In the time that Nikolas wasn't babysitting Berwald, he had spent his time nosing around other stores, and had found an interesting selection of books to read whilst he sat upon his ass as Berwald looked.<p>

Needless to say, several booksellers were convinced that Christmas had come early. All the same, they were silent as the grave as they traveled, and only when they were at Berwald's home did they speak. "Would y'u l'ke to c'me in?" Berwald offered, looking down at the smaller Norwegian. Nikolas seemed to consider this for a moment, before giving a curt nod and following Berwald into the house. However, as they opened the front door, they could both tell that there was something very, very wrong. The house was cold and quiet, and a thin layer of dust coated everything, as if it hadn't been touched in days. There were minor disturbances in the house, as if there had recently been motion, but there were no signs of who... And Berwald instantly gave into the worrisome feeling that tugged and nagged at the bottom of his stomach.

Something had happened to his Tino while he was gone.

"T'no?" he called, but there was only a heavy silence that answered him. Berwald looked at Nikolas, and Nikolas looked back at Berwald, and it was seconds before they split up to look for the Finn. Berwald had set off in the direction of the stairs, leaving Nikolas to go and investigate around the ground floor and the basement. It was relatively uneventful, however, because it seemed that everything was as it should be... Until he walked into the kitchen. Nikolas was both surprised and confused to see Denmark sitting upon Berwald's kitchen floor, beer bottle in hand. Though, the alcohol didn't really surprise him, the number of empty bottles was enough to tell him that Denmark was **completely** drunk. Mathias looked to be about half asleep and singing to himself, but really he was depressed and pissed off. In the hours that he'd left Tino to his own devices, he had been going over reasons why his beloved Norge would run off with Sweden.

It didn't make sense to him, really, but after the first six beers it started to get a little clearer. It went on like that until it all made perfect sense in his muddled brain. His reason had ultimately been this; Norway did not love him. Why? Well, he didn't seem to particularly enjoy even being around him, he was always telling him how stupid - and in retrospect, they were stupid - his ideas were, he hated the whole _cuddly_ thing... In short, Norway simply did not like him in that way. This conclusion had only brought more heartache, which Mathias had desperately tried to suffocate, but had had no such luck. Yet.

"Mathias?" Nikolas asked, walking over to where the Dane was perched and kneeling down. The Dane turned lazily to look at his lover, but winced and turned away in an attempt to hide a pained look. "What do you want?" he asked bitterly, tipping back the beer bottle angrily. "I want to know why you're here, Den." Nikolas sighed. Mathias snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why is that? Scared you'll get caught?"

"Caught? What do you mean?" Nikolas sighed.

"You ran off with Sweden for over a week and nobody knew where the fuck either of you were!" the Dane barked, glaring harshly at the Norwegian. At this Nikolas merely raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, he asked me to help him-" he began, but was cut off by the indignant snort by Mathias. "Of course he did, Norge. Since when were you so eager to go and help everyone?" Mathias hissed, turning away. He couldn't bare to look at him... Nikolas, on the other hand, looked taken aback, to say the least. "When the ideas aren't entirely stupid." Nikolas said calmly. Denmark winced and tipped back the bottle again, draining it of the amber liquid. That one hurt... It hurt a lot, actually. "Why are you here?" Mathias asked, closing his eyes tightly.

"I'm here because Berwald invited me in." Nikolas said, watching as his Dane's features twisted as if in pain.

"How kind."

"Mathias, what are you doing here?"

Denmark slowly opened his eyes and turned his gaze over towards his lover and gave a heartbreaking smile. "I was looking for you."

* * *

><p>Berwald had covered the upstairs and was now headed downstairs, and into the basement. The first thing he noticed was the scent of dried blood, thick in the air, which set off all sorts of bells and whistles. The second thing he noticed was the distinct sound of soft, muffled crying. Oh gods! Berwald flew down the stairs and into the dingy room, flicking on the light hastily only to freeze at the sight that was revealed. "T-T'no?" he breathed, eyes wide in horror. There was blood everywhere, and in the middle of all of it, torn, beaten, bruised and bloody was Tino. The Finn in question raised his head to look over at Berwald, but was quickly turned away as violent sobs shook his frail frame once more. "T'no!" Berwald ran over to his injured lover and knelt down next to him, gently pulling him into his arms. "T'no, wh't h'pp'ned?" he asked, gently wiping away the tears.<p>

But Tino would have none of that. He pushed himself out of Berwald's arms and hated himself for it three seconds afterward. He'd missed him so much... He had been so worried about him! But for what? He'd... He'd left him here to go off with Nikolas! He wanted so badly for Berwald to just hold him and make everything better, but at the same time he wanted nothing to do with him. He felt so weak, and he hated it! "Why did you leave me?" he demanded, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to stay upright. Berwald frowned in concern, but said nothing for a moment, and selected his words carefully. "T'no, I d'dn't mean t' b' g'ne so l'ng..." he began, frowning deeply. Tino swiped at his tears angrily, only to whimper in pain as his injuries burned. "I g't l'st while I w's looking f'r s'mthing f'r y'u." he said, gently placing his hand upon Tino's cheek.

Finland smiled mournfully and closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into the touch. He was looking for something? For him? "W-Why didn't you t-tell me? I was s-so worried about y-you..." he stuttered, shaking tremulously. Tino was slowly falling, despite his best efforts, and Berwald could no longer stand it. He gently lifted up Tino and set him in his lap, where he cradled him in his arms. "I d'dn't th'nk th't I w'uld b' g'ne s' l'ng." he said honestly. Tino nodded slowly, but said nothing and closed his eyes tiredly, giving up on wiping away his tears. "T'no, wh't h'pp'ned t' y'u?" Berwald asked, gently shifting his lover in his arms so that he could stand. Berwald was careful as he carried Tino out of the room and up the stairs, listening intently for Tino's answer as to what had happened to him. Tino, half awake and throbbing, only barely registered the question. "Me? Oh... Denmark was looking for Norway." he mumbled, leaning his head into the crook of the Swede's neck.

A/N: That's all for now~

I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise to update soon!

Leave me reviews and I'll update faster~ xD


End file.
